how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney's Blog: Kiddie Rules
This is the one hundred and fourteenth entry of Barney's Blog, written by How I Met Your Mother main character Barney Stinson. It was retrieved from the Barney's Blog at CBS.com here. This entry in response to the episode . Kiddie Rules May 10, 2010 Children. They’re like little fender benders that don’t go away and poop a lot. Luckily for me I’m a safe driver and wear about thirty seat belts… if you catch my drift. Unfortunately not everyone “drives” safely. In fact, I recently discovered that some people (Marshall and Lily) drive recklessly on purpose with the hopes of having an accident. Now I understand I can’t stop the world from procreating. It’s not like Uncle Barney is delusional. But we can at least be civilized about it. If you have friends that have decided to crank out a kid and ruin their lives and those of everyone in their immediate vicinity I encourage you to generate a list of guidelines for them to follow. Here’s a sampling of the eighty-three simple to follow guidelines I presented to Marshall and Lily: 1. You promise to always love me more than the baby. 2. Once a month I get to use the baby to pick up chicks. 3. That may involve the baby falling from a two story window and me heroically catching it. 4. No breastfeeding in front of me. 5. Forget about 4, it’s cool. 10. It’s middle name must be Barney. 14. Lily has to lose the baby weight by bikini season. 17. If I’m hungry you have to feed me first. 25. Never ask me to babysit. 25a. All babysitters you use must be female, hot, and of age. 32. As tempting as it might be, you’re forbidden from using a 19th century president’s last name as the baby’s first name. 34. You cannot use it as an excuse to not do something cool with me. 38. You can only talk about the baby 3% of time. 39. For every picture you show me of the baby I get to show you a picture of me having sex. 42. When it’s of age, I get to have the “sex talk” with it. 45. The baby must wear a suit once a week. 46. The baby must call me dad. 50. I get to take it trick or treating if I want. 50a. While trick or treating, the baby must dress as a lil’ version of what I’m dressed as. 55. It’s first word must be, “Barney.” 59. It has to like me more than Ted. 62. Me, Ted, and Marshall get to re-enact the movie, “Three Men and a Baby” for a weekend. 65. You must introduce me to hot single moms. 66. If it ever has a hot teacher, I get to bring it to parent teacher conferences. 69. Sixty nine. Always funny. 72. I get to bring it to look at colleges. 76. If it throws up on me, you owe me $1,000. 83. … and if all 5 circumstances involving the baby and the strip club should come to pass, I take no responsibility for any of it, because it is your fault for having the baby in the first place. Notes and Trivia